Dickerson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,652 discloses a radiographic element which is capable of producing maximum densities in the range of from 3 to 4, exhibits reduced crossover and low wet pressure sensitivity, and can be fully processed in a rapid transport processor in less than 90 seconds. The radiographic element is comprised of a spectrally sensitized tabular grain emulsion layer on each opposite side of a transparent film support and processing solution decolorizable dye particles in hydrophilic colloid layers interposed between the emulsion layers and the support. Hydrophilic colloid on each side of the support is in the range of from 35 to 65 mg/dm.sup.2, with the interposed layer containing hydrophilic colloid in the amount of at least 10 mg/dm.sup.2.
Dickerson et al significantly advanced the state of the art. The spectrally sensitized tabular grain emulsion reduced crossover levels from 30 percent to approximately 20 percent. The dye particles further reduced crossover to less than 10 percent, with the capability of essentially eliminating crossover. The tabular grain emulsions also provided high covering power, allowing full forehardening and lower silver coverages to reach maximum image densities in the range of from 3 to 4. Dickerson et al discloses 35 mg/dm.sup.2 of hydrophilic colloid on each major surface of the support to be the minimal amount compatible with achieving low wet pressure sensitivity.